


My Right to be Hellish

by GG_and_MM



Series: Come Fly With Me [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flirty Winchesters, Inexperienced!Cas, Possessive!Gabriel, Sex Toys, Sort of a Three-Way, Supernatural - Freeform, Unrequited Destiel at the end, explicit - Freeform, jealous!Gabriel, shy!cas, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/pseuds/GG_and_MM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe and Kat agree to help Cas answer some questions about sex with humans.  It doesn't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Right to be Hellish

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Written by Gabe's Girl, Beta'd by Miss Moose This is the third story in the “Come Fly With Me” verse. If you’d like to start from the beginning start with Rebel Diamonds here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4501938

_I turn my chin music up_  
_And I'm puffing my chest_  
_I'm getting red in the face_  
_You can call me obsessed_  
_It's not your fault that they hover_  
_I mean no disrespect_  
_It's my right to be hellish_  
_I still get jealous  
_ \--"Jealous" by Nick Jonas

Everyone is hanging out in the bunker. It's a celebration of sorts. The war isn't over, but there's been a small amount of progress. They've discovered some new information and now know that Metatron is behind everything. He's working both sides, antagonizing, causing chaos amongst the ranks of angels and demons alike. 

Nothing has changed really, as far as the fight goes, but they at least feel like they have something to work toward now: capturing Metatron and stopping him. And, man, have they all been working hard and need some down time to just relax, laugh together, and have a few drinks, even if it's just for a night. 

Sam and Dean met a hunter on the road a few days ago. Her name is Molly. She had helped them tie up a case and they've been blowing off steam in the bunker together since then, playing pool cracking jokes, watching movies. Kat can't figure out which brother Molly has her eyes on -- both from what she can tell. She's playful, flirting with them, and the brothers are flustered. Both trying to entertain her, keep her attention. 

Kat's never seen them like this over a girl. Usually when a woman shows interest toward one Winchester, the other backs off, but Molly has thrown them for a loop. She's got them all twisted up.

Kat watches. So does Cas. Cas seems very interested in her interactions with Dean especially.

Molly is sitting across from Dean. He's leaned toward her over the table, resting on his elbows, smiling at something she's saying. He laughs and Molly leans in, ample cleavage showing. She whispers something and he drops his head, looking at the table for a second and then back at her, biting his lip. _Oh yeah, she's got him_ , Kat thinks. 

Sam sits down in the chair beside Molly, long legs spread wide, knee bumping Molly's thigh. He does it again on purpose and Molly runs her hand over his thigh, fingers trailing up slowly.   
"Watch it, Sam," she says. 

_Ok, maybe she's after Sam_ , Kat thinks. 

Then Molly playfully slaps his knee and laughs, turning back to Dean. 

_Maybe not._

Kat likes her. She works hard and plays harder. She's funny, and it's nice having another girl around. It brings down the level of testosterone. 

Dean licks his lips and picks up his beer bottle; he knows exactly what he's doing with his mouth. There's no man _or_ woman that can deny the beauty of the Winchesters. They feel like family to Kat. But she's appreciated that mouth from afar, those beautiful lips, and those perfect teeth.

Gabriel clears his throat. She looks at him, smiling, "Just enjoying the show, Gabe," she tells him, and he throws his head back laughing. 

"It is _quite_ the show," he says and raises his glass, toasting Molly without her knowing.

He's working really hard to not be jealous around Dean. Dean can never control his thoughts, and he has _thoughts_ about everyone. _He's doing a really good job_ , Kat thinks. He winks at her.

Sam leans in toward Molly, he's closer than Dean. He pulls her toward him, whispering in her ear. Dean gets up to go for another beer. Sam and Molly talk closely like this for a while and Kat can't figure out where Dean went, why is it taking so long to get a beer? 

"What's he saying, Gabe?" Kat whispers. 

Gabriel chuckles, pulls her closer to whisper in her ear. "He's telling her about the first time he hunted a siren. He was alone; she got the drop on him at first, kept him chained up in a bedroom closet for a couple days when she figured out he was a hunter. How she teased him, kept him hard, wanting her." Gabriel pauses, smiles into her ear, "and he just told her that those two days are nothing compared to how much he wants her. How hot she makes him." 

Kat leans back from Gabriel, watching Sam and Molly. "Oh, score one for Sammy," she says, raising her beer bottle. 

Gabriel raises his glass, "I'll drink to that." He clinks them together.

Finally Sam stands up and grabs Molly's hand, pulling her up from her chair. She's leaning against him, looking up into his face and he looks impossibly tall standing beside her. He leads her out of the room without saying a word. 

They've only been gone a couple minutes when Dean walks back in the room, arm full of CD's. He looks around, confused. 

"Looks like you missed your chance, Dean-o, she picked the taller brother." Gabriel says. Kat slaps his thigh with the back of her hand. 

"Shit!" Dean says, tossing the CD cases on the coffee table. Several slide onto the floor in front of Cas' feet. Cas moves his feet back, leaving the CD's, watching Dean run his hands over his head. 

Gabriel gets up to mix a drink, searching though the liquor stashed behind the bar. 

"You want a drink, Cassy?" he asks. 

"No, thank you, Gabriel," Cas answers. 

"What about you Dean-o? Drown your sorrows?" 

Dean looks at Gabriel as he's putting a CD in the player. "Hit me," he says.

"You got it!" Gabriel smirks, "and one for my kitten." He winks at Kat. 

Dean plops down on the couch beside Kat. Gabriel looks a bit irritated when he carries the drinks back over, handing them out, but he sits down in the leather arm chair to Kat's left, throwing his leg up and over the arm. Cas is sitting across from everyone, watching. He's been quiet this evening, more quiet than usual; observant. 

Despite what you'd think the bunker is NOT sound proof. After about ten minutes everyone starts hearing things from down the hall. They glance around at each other, but say nothing.

Sam moans loudly. 

There's tension in the room, it's awkward. No one is talking anymore. They're listening and trying to ignore it at the same time. 

Kat looks at Gabriel, he's got a cocky grin on his face and he wiggles his eyebrows at her. _Oh lord_ , she thinks, ignoring him. He hates to be ignored, so she decides to play a bit, tease him. Kat grabs her phone, scrolling through whatever she can find.

Sam and Molly laugh from down the hall. Dean turns the music up. He closes his eyes and leans his head back against the couch. Kat glances at Cas and he's staring at the stereo, when she looks over she can see the volume knob very slowly going back down. Guess he's not a Metallica fan. 

From down the hall they hear, "Sammmmm." It's not loud but they all hear it clearly. 

They've been sitting in this room together for twenty minutes. The tension is thick. Gabriel takes in a deep breath, stretching his arms back. Kat looks his way and he's staring straight at her, eyes intense. Nope, not a good idea to look at him. She looks back to her phone.

It sounds like something falls down the hall. 

Dean runs his hands down the front of his jeans, like he's wiping sweat off his hands.   
Cas shifts in his chair. Gabriel doesn't move, just keeps swinging his leg a little.

Kat shifts to put her feet up on the coffee table and Dean opens his eyes and glances at her. She freezes. She can't tell if he's angry or turned on. 

They sit like this for a few more minutes, all of them trying to ignore each other. 

There's a sound from down the hall, no one can quite make out what it was. 

Dean leans over and turns the music up again. There's nothing else to look at on her phone. Kat leans up and grabs a magazine off the table. It's Dean's car magazine. Great. She's not concentrating on it anyway because she can feel Gabriel looking at her. She's not giving him the satisfaction of looking back. 

Dean is drumming his fingers on his knees to the beat of the music, bouncing his heels on the floor. Kat can hear the music going down again, very slightly. Cas really isn't a fan. 

Gabriel leans forward in his chair and she can't help but glance at him, he smiles and stands up, walking around casually. Well, that's not helping the tension in the room, probably why he's doing it.

Dean looks like he's going to snap. He can't hold still. There's another loud bang from down the hall, was that the headboard? Dean is on his feet. 

"That's it, I'm gonna go tell them to keep it down."

He walks off and before he's even ten steps out of the room Gabriel has turned the music off. 

"I bet this goes over well," he says to Cas. 

He hops over the back of the couch, landing directly beside Kat. He throws his arm around her shoulder and pulls her in. His thigh is pressed against hers, he's in her space and he knows it. He flings the magazine out of her hands at Cas, who puts his hand up to stop it in mid-air, and it lands neatly on the table.

A few seconds later they hear, "DEAN! What the hell!" That was Sam.

And then, "Dean you're either in or you're out, but shut the damn door!" That was Molly.

They hear the door shut and sit in silence for 30 seconds. Dean never comes back.

Gabriel leans in by Kat's ear, "Well she's gonna have a good time tonight. Wanna make that two of you?" He slides his hand up her thigh and nips her ear. 

She's done.

She turns on him, pushing him back against the couch and straddling him. He laughs, low and soft, and she kisses him hard. He slides his hands around her ass and up under the back of her shirt. 

From behind her Cas clear his throat.

"Um," There's a long pause. "I was wondering..."

Gabriel's hands stop moving. He breaks the kiss and leans to the side, looking at Cas. 

"Did you say something, little brother?" His tone is almost laughing, almost.

"I was wondering if…" Cas' voice trails away.

"Spit it out, Cassy." Gabriel is irritated.

"I want to... I want to watch. I wanted to know if I can watch." Cas sounds terrified. 

"Excuse me?" Gabriel says.

"It's just, I've..." Cas seems to be thinking twice about this endeavor. Kat is staying very still on Gabriel's lap. She has no idea where this is going.

"I've never seen a human and an angel…" Cas pauses for several seconds and then decides not to try to put a word to it. "I've never seen a human and an angel _together_ before. I'm curious."

Gabriel smiles, "Of course you're curious, always the curious fledgling, that's our Castiel." His voice is dripping sarcasm. He looks to Kat, that glimmer in his eyes. He takes her face in his hands and pulls her down so he can whisper in her ear. "Are you okay with it, doll?"

Kat sits quietly for a moment, and then looks him in the eye. "I don't know. Are you?" 

He nods, and she nods back very slightly. They're probably going to regret this, she thinks.

"Listen, sweetheart, if at any time you aren't comfortable you promise to tell me. You hear?" he says. She nods again. He lets go of her face and leans around her again, "Ok Cassy, we need some place bigger." 

Kat looks behind her and she can see Cas cock his head to the side. "Bigger?" he questions.

"Yeah, she has a thing for my wings. If I'm going to show you how this is done I don't want to worry about keeping them hidden. And I don't want to listen to the Winchesters whine because I broke the ceiling." Gabriel rolls his eyes.

Cas' eyes are wide, his lips slightly parted, he has no idea what to say. Angels rarely show their wings to humans.

"I know where we can go," Kat says. Gabriel looks at her, sees what she's thinking. 

"Perfect," he says. With a snap of his fingers they're in the garage of the bunker. 

Kat's sitting on the hood of a vintage Mercedes and Gabriel and Cas are standing in front of her looking around. Kat likes it in here. Sometimes she hides in here during her stays at the bunker. She likes to sit in the back seat of this very Mercedes, on the soft leather, and just lose herself in one of the old books from the library. He glances at her, smiling with his eyes. 

Each side is lined with cars, motorcycles, and trucks of all kinds, with a huge center aisle so they can be pulled out and moved around. The ceiling is massive, plenty of room.

Gabriel slips his jacket off, tossing it on the hood of the car. "Okay, well we're not teenagers, this isn't happening in the back seat of a car." 

Cas cocks his head again and squints. He's so lost. And pretty. So pretty.

Gabe snaps his fingers and a bed appears in the center of the aisle. It looks soft, with an over-stuffed down comforter and lots of pillows. He faces Kat and smiles, dimples showing. 

"Now, where were we?" He walks straight to her on the hood of the Mercedes and slides between her legs, his hands running up her thighs. He kisses her softly and snaps his fingers again; they're in the same position just on the side of the bed now. She can see Cas to her left, turning slowly looking for them. When finally sees them he stays still, standing about ten feet away. Watching. 

She looks back to Gabriel. He's looking at her, those intelligent eyes not giving away what he's thinking. She smiles and touches his face, and he leans in closing the distance between them. He doesn't kiss her at first, just rests his forehead against her and closes his eyes, rubbing his hands up and down her thighs over her jeans. 

These are the moments he usually gets impatient and snaps their clothes away, but she can sense this time is different. He kisses her softly and she lets him set the pace. Slowly he deepens the kiss, their mouths parting and heads turning to the side. Her hand is on his neck, her thumb rubbing behind his ear. He reaches up and takes her hand, pressing their palms together and lacing their fingers, his other hand doing the same. 

It's at this moment that they hear Cas move slightly, and he clears his throat. Gabriel looks at him with those cunning golden eyes and waits. 

"I'm sorry. I feel like I'm intruding. I'll go," Cas says. He starts to walk past them and Gabriel looks to Kat, questioning. He's leaving this up to her.

"Wait, Cas, you're fine, really. You don't need to leave," she says.   
Gabriel smiles at her and squeezes her hands before letting them go. He steps aside.

"Come here, brother," he says. It's not a request. 

Cas turns back and looks at them. Kat extends her hand to him and he looks at it for a moment. He walks slowly toward them and hesitantly puts his hand in hers. 

Gabriel takes another step back.

"I want you to learn, Castiel, what it can be like if you choose a human. I have chosen this one, and I think you know that I can be possessive. I trust her though, and as long as she's comfortable, I'm fine. Just one warning, I know of your past experience and she's not a demon. Be gentle and follow her lead. If she says stop, stop. _Or I will stop you_. Do you understand?" 

Castiel has looked at Kat through this entire speech and he smiles at her softly now, one side of his mouth turning up. "Yes," he says. 

His eyes shift to the floor. He looks almost shy. His hand is still in hers and she gently tugs on it to pull him closer to where she is on the bed. He's between her legs but there's still distance between them. She drops his hand and he looks into her eyes for a moment, she doesn't think he knows where to go from there. 

Kat looks at his mouth; his lips are pink and so full. They look soft, and she slowly leans in and kisses him. Their mouths are closed, it's gentle and he closes his eyes. He pulls back slightly and looks at her, stepping up between her legs a little more. He leans in and kisses her now, a little firmer but their mouths are still closed. He looks at her again, kisses her. 

She assumes he likes it or he'd stop so she leans towards him, kisses him just a little harder. She touches his jaw, it's covered with short stubble and she slides her fingers down to his chin. She wants him to open his mouth. 

"Open your mouth when you kiss her," Gabriel instructs. Cas looks at him, then nods and turns back to Kat with those intense blue eyes.

She can almost detect a smile in his eyes. He seals his mouth to hers then, kisses her deeply, his hand on the back of her head. It's so sudden and not what she was expecting, he seemed so innocent and suddenly this kiss is hot, passionate. He pulls back after a minute and Kat's a little breathless. He gently bites at her bottom lip and she smiles at him. 

He steps back from her, slipping his trench coat off his shoulders. 

"Why is it so warm in here, Gabriel?" he asks. He hangs his coat over the bed post and starts pulling at his tie. 

"Well, she's usually cold, so I keep the temperature where she likes it. But I think you being warm has to do with something else, brother."

Kat looks at Gabriel; she never knew he did that thing with the temperature. He winks.

Cas has his tie off and he's rolling up his shirt cuffs, stepping back in front of her. He touches her bottom lip, running his finger along it. 

He kisses her again, taking her face in his hands and she has to admit, he can really kiss. Those lips are lovely. He pushes in as close as he can to her. Her arms go up around his neck and she thinks she can feel something pressing against her inner thigh.

There's slight movement on the bed behind her and she feels Gabriel's hands on her back, running up to pull her hair to the side. He kisses the back of her neck and she shivers. Cas kisses her harder. 

"Good, brother," Gabriel says lifting the back of her shirt, running his fingers up her back to her bra and unsnapping it. "You have to be very sensitive to a person's cues. It's a language you're speaking, just without words. Watch how she reacts when you touch her, when you kiss her. Pay attention to what makes her close her eyes, what makes her moan and shiver, these are important things in the language you're learning." Gabriel tells him. 

Gabriel takes his time, moving his hands around her sides, pressing up between her and Cas, slipping his hands up under the front of her bra. Gabriel rolls her nipples between his fingers and she can't help a little moan into Cas' mouth. She feels Cas' hands on the tops of thighs and his fingers press in just a little. 

This isn't what she expected, she hadn't imagined Cas joining them, but she can't deny that she's turned on. Gabriel kisses her neck again and she can feel his smile. He's in her head.

His hands are still gently teasing her nipples and she wants his hands to move down. He knows it, but he's not in any hurry. She feels his hands push towards Cas a little, pushing into Cas' chest, and Cas pulls back. He looks at both of them, questioning. Gabriel pulls her shirt up and off, and then slides her bra down her arms. 

Cas glances down and Kat feels exposed, but Gabriel has his hands over her nipples again and Cas pushes in to kiss her. Kat and Cas are so tight against each other Gabriel can barely move his hands. She feels Gabriel pushing one hand lower, she wants his hand between her legs so bad now. She's getting wet. 

Her jeans are in the way, she feels it when he hits the button with his thumb, and he's finally getting impatient because the rest of her clothes are gone is a flash. She feels Castiel's hands on her bare thighs and he spreads his fingers wide, feeling her skin.

Gabriel finally gets his hand between her legs, and Cas feels it there, he moves his hips back very slightly to give Gabriel more room to move his fingers. Gabe is breathing on the back of her neck, Cas is kissing her, they're surrounding her and just then she feels Gabe's finger slide gently inside. 

She moans and feels Cas suck in a breath, his fingers bite into her thighs, and she's really sure she can feel his cock pressing against her leg now. 

Gabriel starts rubbing up and down, lightly over her clit while he kisses her neck, kissing down and across her shoulder. It all feels so good. Cas is rubbing up and down her thighs, wanting to press in closer but not wanting to get in the way of Gabriel's hand, and Kat doesn't know where to put her hands anymore. She wants to touch them both. 

"I think we need to get more comfortable," Gabriel says softly. 

Cas pulls back from her mouth, his lips are swollen and his pupils are dilated, just a small ring of blue showing now. Kat's lips feel swollen too. 

"Lay back on the pillows, sweetheart," Gabriel says in her ear, and the guys move away from her so she can reposition. She slides back on the bed feeling very naked, both of them looking at every inch of her. 

Gabriel moves up over her, leans in to rub his nose down hers and kisses her briefly. Then he slides down her body and settles with his face between her legs. Cas lies down alongside her, just looking into her face. He kisses her softly again, touching her cheek. 

Gabriel starts kissing the inside of her thighs and she can't help but sigh. He kisses down one thigh, brushing across the center and then starts down the other thigh. He does this several times, finally kissing and running his tongue up the center. She can't help but reach down and grab his hair, and she feels him smile. He knows what Kat wants. 

Cas is kissing her softly, his hands running back and forth under her breasts, over her ribs. His thumb brush against the underside, and he finally lays his hand over her nipple. Cas can't read her mind the way Gabriel can, he might get glimpses but nothing clear, that only comes after a relationship is created between a person and an angel. So he's unsure of exactly what she likes. He smiles back.

Gabriel pushes her thighs apart and licks at her center, making her suck in a breath. Cas is surprised and looks down at Gabe. Cas is massaging her boob, which is doing nothing, so she lifts his hand and he looks back at her. "Like this," she says, and she lightly runs his palm over her nipple, just the faintest touch and she feels the sensation shoot down between her legs. He arches an eyebrow down at her.

Gabriel is flicking across her clit with his tongue, not setting a rhythm, just playing, it feels amazing. Cas runs his palm lightly over her other nipple, and then gently rolls it between his fingers. He's a fast learner. And she wants to touch him. 

She starts unbuttoning his shirt, getting halfway down his torso before she yanks and pulls it out from being tucked in his pants. She gets to the last button and runs her hands across his chest, pushing his shirt down his shoulders, so much smooth skin. It feels so good under her hands. He watches her.

Gabe softly sucks her clit and Kat can't help but fist her hands. She scratches Cas, leaving red marks, and he looks down at his chest. He kisses her then, really hard, pushing her back into the pillow. She moves her hands to his face and feels his stubble, it feels like sandpaper, and his tongue is hot in her mouth. 

She moans, she can't be quiet, and Gabriel isn't letting up on her clit. He's back and forth between gently sucking it for a second and then running his tongue across it, and it's pushing her closer and closer to coming. She's so turned on it won't take long. Her hands are fisted in the back of Cas' thick hair and he's still kissing her so hard it feels like he's trying to devour her. She pulls his hair a little and he grunts, he definitely likes a little tease of pain. 

Gabriel stops then and rises up. Kat knows he's stopped but Cas doesn't, so she pushes him back a little and he looks confused. His hair is mussed and sticking up and he looks sexy as hell. 

"Brother, I want to teach you something," Gabriel says. 

Cas turns his head then and sees Gabriel sitting up beside Kat. Cas sits on the opposite side of her and Gabriel holds up a small vibrator.

"Oh, God," Kat says, and both angels look at her with a horrified expression. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She quickly apologizes, but she can't help but laugh and Gabriel shakes his head.

He looks back to Cas. "Do you know what this is?" 

"It's for sexual pleasure, is it not?" Cas doesn't look too interested. 

"It's called a vibrator. And you can give her A LOT of pleasure with it." Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows to emphasize this. He turns it on and touches it to her leg. 

"You know the female anatomy, right? I don't need to teach you what's what down here, do I, little brother?" Gabriel cocks his head at Cas. 

"I'm familiar with the female body, yes." Cas says. 

Gabriel slides the vibrator down her leg and lightly grazes her clit before running it up the other leg. Kat jerks, in a good way.

"Okay, use this on her clit. Play around, do circles, play with pressure, and when you're ready for her to come keep doing the same things, over and over. It won't take her long." He hands the vibrator to Cas and looks back at Kat with a little smile. 

Gabriel lies down beside her, puts his hands on either side of her face, looming over her.

"You know, I'd almost think you like kissing Cas more than me," he says, leaning down to bite her lip. Cas is rubbing the vibrator just barely over her clit. She's so sensitive and it feels crazy good. She wants to push down on it but she's trying to figure out what Gabriel is talking about.

"You're not jealous, are you?" She whispers against his mouth, she's concerned. 

He lifts up slightly and looks directly at her. His whiskey-colored eyes spark, she sees the flash. 

She can hardly concentrate; Cas is learning fast what makes her twitch and gasp. But she takes Gabriel's face in her hands, "No, Gabriel, never. We can stop if you want." 

She knows Cas can hear all of this but he's completely ignoring it. 

Gabriel smiles, "I'm good. I like watching you, kitten."

He kisses her then, just briefly, and Cas starts circles around her clit. Gabriel kisses down her jaw and neck. He bites her collarbone and then licks the sting when she grabs handfuls of his hair. His tongue laps over her nipple and she looks down at him, he glances up and sees her looking, sucks her nipple in his mouth hard. Her head goes back and she involuntarily spreads her legs wider. 

Her hand goes down Gabriel's head and over his back, she knows he was wearing a shirt a second ago but it's gone now, and she digs her nails into his skin. She can faintly feel where his wings attach to his shoulders and she runs a finger around the base. He reacts by sucking the other nipple in his mouth. Cas is still changing what he's doing, teasing and playing, and she can't take it anymore. 

"Please," she says.

"Please what, doll?" Gabriel asks, his voice low. He already knows, he's in her head. 

"Please, please... I need it..." she manages. 

"What do you need?" Gabe takes her nipple between his teeth, not biting but applying pressure. She's gasping, rocking her hips. Her hands are on his back, in his hair, in her hair. 

"Please, Gabriel... Cas, please, I need to come," she finally manages after what seems like five more minutes of agonizing pleasure. It was probably 30 seconds, but who's counting. 

"You heard her, Cas." 

Cas is running the vibrator back and forth across her clit and she's _right there_. Gabriel is watching her, rolling one of her nipples between his fingers and she feels the blush running across her chest, up her neck. 

Here it comes. Everything is clenching, and there's been so much teasing, for so long, that this orgasm is HARD. Fry your brain hard. She cries out, she can't control it, and then she's saying, "Oh shit, shit, shit..." over and over. 

She raises her head up and Gabriel cradles it in his arm. She's coming so hard, and as it winds down she reaches down to touch Cas' hand to make him stop. The aftershocks are amazing in their own right, and she couldn't move if she wanted to. She just lies there, trying to catch her breath.

She hears Gabriel then, "You're beautiful, Kat." 

She smiles at him, a little embarrassed.

"I'd say Cas deserves a reward for a job well done now, wouldn't you?" Gabriel asks after a couple minutes.

Kat looks at him, and then at Cas, "What do you have in mind?" she asks. 

Cas looks at Gabriel, concerned, probably afraid he's about to be the butt of a joke. 

Gabriel gives her a peck on the lips and looks at Cas. "Why don't we put her pretty mouth to good use, what do you say Cas?"

Cas looks at Kat and smiles faintly, almost shy. She can understand him being shy at first, but after what he just did for her why does he still seem like he's hesitant?

Cas is lying on his back, head resting on the pillows. He's not relaxed, he looks very unsure. He's already slipped his shirt off, and Kat is straddling his legs, unbuckling his belt. He watches her hands as she unbuttons his pants and slowly slides the zipper down. She grabs the waist of his pants and boxers and pulls them down, after a second he raises up slightly so they slide down easier. He's semi-hard, and it springs out. She glances at his face but he won't look at her. 

She moves to the side of him so she can push the pants down further and he kicks them off. She's on her hands and knees leaning over his stomach and she kisses right below his belly button. There's a trail of black hair leading down, and she kisses and licks her way lower and lower, following it. He pulls her hair out of the way so he can see what she's doing. 

She cups his balls in her palm, massaging gently and she hears his breathing change a little. She's worked her way all the way down and she starts with her tongue at the base of his dick. He's fully hard now, and she runs her tongue from the base to the tip. She can see his stomach muscles tighten so she does it again, base to tip, really slow up the underside. She wraps her hand around the lower half of his dick, pulling it toward her mouth. She starts to run a slow circle around the tip with her tongue. That's when she feels a hand on her hip.

"No." 

It's all Gabriel says. She stops. 

Castiel is tense, not moving. 

Gabriel is behind her, he pushes her legs apart, lining himself up with her. He pushes inside, fast and hard and hot. It doesn't hurt, but she wasn't really ready for it.

He's buried all the way inside, and he runs the palm of his hand up her spine. Pushing the heel of his hand down, slightly pushing her down as he goes. His hand reaches her head and grabs a handful of hair, pulling her head back so she's looking at Cas. 

"Oh fuck." she whispers, and he pulls out and slams into her again. Cas is looking straight at her, not moving or touching her at all. His dick is still in her hand.

Gabriel starts moving, in and out, and it feels good. Long, hard strokes, slapping skin together. Kat's hand is moving on Cas and it's not even intentional, Kat forgot where her hand was until she feels pre-come run over her thumb after a minute or so. She slides her hand up and twists around the head of his dick, making him push out a breath. She tries to get a rhythm going with her hand to match Gabriel, but she's not concentrating enough, and after a couple jerky minutes Castiel starts thrusting into her hand. 

She hears rustling behind her and she knows what it is. 

Gabriel is fucking her hard and it's so good, she can't hold herself up. Her face is resting against Castiel's stomach and he's still shoving himself in and out of her fist underneath her, and suddenly she feels something hot and wet on her chest. Cas comes and it shoots all over the front of her, in her hand, and she doesn't even care. 

The rustling is loud now, Kat wants to turn around. 

"Gabriel." The word is muffled into Cas' stomach. Gabe slows down a bit, Cas has stopped moving now. 

"Gabriel, I want to turn around, I want to see..." 

He slowly stops, running his hands over his hips where his fingers were holding her in place. He pulls out of her and she feels empty and a little cold all of a sudden. He backs away from her and she sits up on her knees, a little shaky, and turns around. He sits on his knees and they face each other. He looks at her chest where Cas came. He does not look happy. He waves his hand across the front of her and the mess is gone. 

All of this happens and she barely notices it, it's all out of the corner of her eye, because all she can see are his wings. She's never seen them fully formed before, they're always kind of transparent, just a faint outline. But now, right now, they're visible. They're huge, which she knew, but being fully formed they're so much more imposing. They're a golden brown, like a red-tailed hawk, but everywhere the light touches them they glint with gold. In the sun they must be blinding. She can't even breathe looking at them. 

He doesn't move towards her, he's just watching her face. She's sure she looks like a child in awe, but she can't help it. Kat knew his wings would be beautiful. She almost wants to cry but that seems so silly. She wants to touch him but she doesn't know if she should. Things are off. 

She reaches her hand out slightly, to see if he'll reach his hand to her and close any distance. He doesn't. He's just studying her face. 

"Gabriel, are you ok?" 

He stares. 

"Are _we_ ok?" 

Something softens around his eyes, just barely. "Yes," he says, and he takes in a deep breath causing his wings to slightly spread. She wants to reach out and touch them but she won't until she knows he's ok.

" _We_ are ok doll, I just need a minute. I should have known seeing you with someone else would do this. I didn't like it."

She very much wants to touch him, kiss him, but she waits. He seems to be wound like a string.   
She feels him in her mind, there's a soft whisper, "Come here."

He doesn't say it out loud.

She's been holding her hand out to him the entire time; he reaches out and takes it now, pulling her toward him. Her hands immediately go to his face, into his hair, and he wraps his arms around her lower back. Kat presses tight up against him, wanting as much skin to touch as possible. She buries her face in his neck and breathes in his sweet smell, kissing his collarbone.   
His hands slide down and grab her ass, she smiles against him.

"You better kiss me right now or you're going to be in big trouble, kiddo," he says and she laughs. 

His kiss is hot and hard, very possessive. He holds her face tight in his hands and keeps her there. 

She slides her hands around his lower back and slowly works them up. She reaches the base of his wings and she feels the small feathers on his back around them. The base of his wings where they connect to his shoulders is larger than what she's ever felt before, what he's ever let her feel before. She runs her hand up the underside and he grunts, almost like it tickles. She smiles against his mouth. 

He pulls back and looks at her, very serious.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, cupcake," he whispers. 

When he says this she has a little realization, something clicks into place. This entire time, through the whole thing, Cas wasn't confused; he wasn't innocent, as she had thought. He was scared. Of Gabriel. Cas has disappeared, she doesn't know if he's still watching, and she doesn't care. 

She smiles at him, looking directly into his eyes. "I'm not scared of you, Gabriel. Maybe I should be, but I'm not."

He's still very serious, "You should be," and then he smiles, "but I'm glad you're not."

He takes his hands from her face and brushes his thumbs over her nipples, making them hard again. It makes her shiver, and she feels the hard length of him jerk against her belly. She reaches between them and takes him in her hand. 

"Now where were we?" he asks, sliding his hand between her legs. She spreads them as much as she can while still sitting on her knees. She's still wet and he smiles, sliding two fingers inside her. She starts moving her hand up and down the length of him and she's thinking of a million things she wants to do to him. 

"Not now, kitten. We'll do all that and more, I promise, but right now I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk." And with that he reaches around and grabs her ass, lifting her up and pulling her legs around him, sliding her down slowly so he's inside her, inch by inch. 

_God, she loves how strong he is._

"Quit thinking about my father," he says, and she laughs. Her hands are on his shoulders and she reaches up and slides her palms over the top side of his wings, starting at the base and reaching as far out as she can. She can't reach even a quarter of the way down the length. He makes a contented hum, almost like a cat purring. 

His wings come around them, wrapping them up in a cocoon of feathers, and they shift from vertical to horizontal, so that she's resting on her back against them, like a soft feathery bed. Kat reaches her hands out and runs them around the inside of his wings, all around her, and he pulls back and shoves into her hard. 

"Yes," she says as he leans down to kiss her, pulling out and slamming in again. The kiss is brief and hard, and then he lays his face into the curve of her neck, fucking her hard and fast. Her fingers are pushing through the feathers of his wings, grazing the skin underneath. He arches his back, wrapping his wings in tighter, moaning. 

She pulls her legs up by his sides, letting him go in just a little deeper, as deep as he can. She can feel him swelling inside her. His hands are behind her head, holding her close against him, and she feels something pressing against her clit. He's using his grace and it's popping with electricity. She can feel it all over her skin now, crackling almost like a sizzle, pure energy. Her fingers are still laced in his feathers and she's afraid she'll clench her hands and pull them, so she takes them out and rubs them down his back.

"No don't stop, you won't hurt them," he says, pulling his head up to look at her, and his eyes are lit from within, glowing gold. 

She slides her hands along the thick feathers again, running the tips of her fingers against the sensitive skin beneath. He sucks in a breath and his grace pops against her clit, she hadn't thought she was close to coming but a few more seconds of that and she will.

"I'm almost there, kitten," he says, and she digs her fingers in deeper, harder. The energy between her legs sizzles and she gasps. "Come with me," he says. 

Her hands clench and he's fucking her so hard he's lost his rhythm, and as he starts to come he puts his palm over her eyes. The energy that radiates off him crackles all over her and then she's coming with him, clenching around him while he's buried inside her. Even with his hand over her eyes she can see the light, bright white and hot. She's clenching so hard, her hands gripped in his wings, pulling on his feathers, and just as she think he's almost done his hand tightens on her face and he yells out, coming again. 

After a few minutes she relaxes her hands, letting them fall against his back and he shivers and grunts. Her brain is fuzzy, she's done. Spent and relaxed, she doesn't want to move or think ever again. Gabriel laughs against her shoulder, holding her tighter in his wings and arms. 

Kat hears a movement to her left, very soft, but she can't see because of his wings. He folds them back, pulling out of her and sitting up, tucking his wings behind him. They both look over. 

Cas is standing beside the bed, naked. Obviously he was watching, but they don't know how much he saw with Gabriel's wings around them. He doesn't say anything, just looks at Kat for a moment and then makes direct eye contact with Gabriel, holding it. And then he's gone. 

She looks back to Gabriel. "We're never doing that again," she says.

He lies down beside her, kissing her cheek. "No, sugar, we're not. I know I'm not good at sharing, I shouldn't have even tried it." He pulls the blankets up over her, "Now sleep." 

She turns to her side and he wraps his arm around her from behind, spooning against her back.   
"I'd rather use your wings than a blanket," she says. 

He laughs loudly, and buries his face in her hair. His wings wrap around her, the bed fading away.

"Ok, but just this once." He whispers. 

*******************

A week later Kat and Gabriel are on her couch, popcorn in their lap, watching a movie. Cas appears in front of the TV. No one has heard from him since that night at the bunker, although only Kat and Gabriel know why. Dean has been looking for him; he wants someone to hunt with since Sam and Molly are still hot and heavy. 

"Katelyn, Gabriel," he addresses them. 

"What's up Cassy?" Gabriel says, his tone light. Kat knows he's faking.

Cas stands still, looking straight ahead. 

"Spit it out kid, you're blocking the TV." Gabriel can't hide the irritation in his voice. Kat touches his leg.

Cas steps to the side, "I want to apologize for imposing on you both," he says. "I didn't think I'd be included in your..." he pauses. "Well, your reaction to what happened was understandable, Gabriel. I would be protective and possessive as well."

"It's not your fault, Cas. What happened wasn't your fault," Kat says. 

Gabriel leans forward, "Listen Cas, I don't know how much you've observed human sex over the years, but it can be a very private thing. I think Kat and I learned that we have to keep it private for us. You don't need to apologize, brother," Gabriel says, serious. 

Cas seems to relax a little. "I've watched human sex. I understand the mechanics. I wanted to see how it works between a human and an angel, how you can do it without hurting them," Cas explains. 

"Well, that's easy, Cas, why didn't you just say that to begin with?" Gabriel smiles. 

Cas looks at him, curious. Gabriel continues, "You always put their needs before yours, make sure they're comfortable and pleasure them, that's all the fun part!" Gabriel's grin widens, dimples showing in his cheeks. 

"Can I ask another question?" Cas says, looking at Gabriel.

"Fire away." Gabriel says. 

Cas knits his brows, glancing at Kat. She nods, telling him to go on.

"What if I were interested in a man, a male. What would I do differently?" His face is very serious. 

"Well, the mechanics are similar, I mean you both have dicks but basically you're just pick a ho-" 

"Gabriel!" Kat cuts him off, "I don't think that's what he's asking. Is it, Cas?" 

"No. Well, maybe a little." Cas sits down in a chair.

"What exactly are you asking?" Kat thinks she knows but she wants to be sure.

"How do I... I want him, but how do I get him to want me back?" Cas asks. He looks lost.

"Oh, honey," Kat shakes her head. "That's the million dollar question for _everyone_. No one will have the answer to that but him. And if it's who I'm thinking you're going to have to take this slow. _Really_ slow in the beginning," she says. 

"What?' Gabriel says and they ignore him.

"I just... " Cas looks from Kat down to his hands. "I think I..."

"I know you do. I'd hug you right now if I thought Gabriel wouldn't go all glowy eyes," she says, and that gets a tiny smile out of Cas.

"Oh shut up," Gabriel says, "tell me who you're talking about. How do you know?" he says to Kat. He's like a kid, he can't stand secrets.

"Because I'm observant," she says. He looks into her mind and sees it.

She watches the realization come across his face, he still doesn't quite believe it. 

"No," Gabriel whispers. "Tell me it's not a Winchester. No wait; tell me it _is_ a Winchester."

Cas looks at the wall. 

"Oh, brother! It is! It's Dean Winchester! Oh, this is too good to be true!" Gabriel is grinning like a fox.

"Gabe, go easy on him," Kat says, touching Gabriel's knee.

Gabriel seems to realize Cas is uncomfortable. 

He clears his throat. "Hey, Cassy, listen, I'm not making fun of you, I'm not. Well, maybe a little, but come on man. It's Dean Winchester, you've got your work cut out for you."

Cas sighs heavily, "That's what I thought," he says, standing.

"Sit your ass right back down, Castiel," Gabriel demands. 

Cas stands there for a minute, and then slowly sits.

"Listen, little brother, I'm going to tease the hell out of you for this, I won't tell you I'm not. But we'll figure it out. Got it?" 

Cas looks at him seriously and nods. "Thank you, Gabriel." 

"It won't be as hard as you think," Kat says. Both angels look at her. "Oh come on guys, are you both blind?" The brothers look at each other, obviously not understanding.

"Alright, let me make this really simple," Kat continues, leaning forward to set the popcorn down. "As far as I know, Dean has never been with another man. Well, I have no idea about that, really. I've never asked. But, and this is a big _but_ , men don't look at each other the way you and Dean do, Cas. Not unless they're interested. Not unless they _feel_ something for the other. You just have to get him to let his physical guard down. That's the part you'll have to take slow. I think you can do it, but you'll have to be subtle. Make him think it was his idea in the end." 

Gabriel looks at her, smiling. "That's why I love you, kitten," he tells her. "You're brilliant, my own little evil mastermind." He leans over and kisses her cheek.

"Now, let's get planning!" he says, rubbing his palms together.


End file.
